


【最王】谎梦

by sanchazhenjiu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanchazhenjiu/pseuds/sanchazhenjiu
Summary: 侦探最x小总统吉 清水短打 1k4 极度轻微血腥





	【最王】谎梦

**Author's Note:**

> 侦探最x小总统吉 清水短打 1k4 极度轻微血腥

最原终一感觉身后的动静不太对。

现在是凌晨两点，最原还坐在桌前翻着厚厚一摞档案。书桌上的台灯只开了一格亮度，略微昏暗的光线下，最原不时提笔写画一二。木质铅笔的笔芯划过纸张，细微的沙沙声配上台灯灯泡的嗡鸣，唱和着深夜的寂静。

而这本该让人足以安心入眠的沉寂却被身后一阵有些突兀的异常响动搅起一圈涟漪。

最原放下笔，回头确认那阵异样的动静。

身处的房间空间不大，除了最原面前的这张书桌外，一张单人床占据了剩下的大部分空间。最原不喜欢过于空旷的房间。虽然作为侦探的收入完全足够他搬去一个更宽敞的住处，但他还是固执地守着这个有些老旧的地方。毕竟一个人生活的话，也没有必要太在乎这些。

不过话虽如此，此时此刻，他的床上却躺着另一个人。

最原轻轻地叹了口气，从椅子上起身来到床边。书桌上台灯的亮度还不足以照亮到床附近，反而将最原的影子拉长，投影在床侧和墙上。在这影子下是一个少年的身形，裹着被子蜷缩成一团的样子使得整个人看起来有一种楚楚可怜的错觉。深紫色的碎发凌乱地散在脸上，使得最原看不清他的表情。

睡着的样子出乎意料的温顺呢。最原心里如是想着。

这幅模样着实很难让人把眼前的人和那个平时以折磨别人为乐的骄纵恶劣的小总统联系在一起。

没错，王马小吉，那个传闻中DICE的首领，自称邪恶组织小总统的人，此刻正安安静静地躺在最原的床上。

也不能说是完全安静，眼前的人似乎变得不怎么安分，身体略微侧了侧，发出一两声促音般的呼吸声。刚才最原身后那阵响动似乎就是王马小吉发出的。

做噩梦了吗。最原听着王马有些不稳的气息，在床边蹲下。光线的缘故，最原看不清他的表情。他有点犹豫地伸出手，贴上王马的脸颊。

指尖触到了一种陌生又熟悉的触感，下一秒，温热的液体顺着指缝蔓延来开，沾了他满手。

侦探的第一反应告诉他这是血。这个念头让最原浑身一颤，深入骨髓的冰冷让他觉得几乎要被指尖的液体烫伤。不过下一秒他便反应过来，那个人在哭。

那个王马小吉，那个成天用亦真亦假的谎言扬言要把世界搅得一团糟的小总统在哭。

最原松了一口气，连他自己都不清楚为什么上一刻紧张得莫名。

王马仍在梦境深处，没有醒过来的迹象。最原起身稍稍调亮了灯光，然后重新在床边索性坐下。眼前的王马呼吸凌乱，睫毛在快速地抖动，泪珠从眼角不断涌出，沾湿凌乱的发丝，然后顺着头发滴落到床单和被子上。

最原伸手轻轻抹了抹王马的脸侧。除了被泪水打湿后的余温，王马的脸颊几乎有种失血过多之后的凉意，这也是刚刚最原惊恐地误会的原因之一。最原用手背探了探王马的额头，没有发烧的迹象，反而触到一层冷汗。他听到王马似乎在说什么，侧耳贴近却只听到他喉间遗漏出一两声气音，更像是在极端压抑着的低声哽咽。

最原叹了口气，起身关掉台灯，然后脱下外套，尽量轻声地挨在王马身边躺下。原本是最原的单人床，多出一个王马却也不显得太过拥挤。最原伸手将王马揽进怀里。他感受着王马从浑身微微颤抖到逐渐安静下来，最后在他怀里带着半干的泪痕重新陷入安眠。然后，他也闭上眼，默默放任自己沉浸在王马的气息中。

当最原端着早餐回到房间时，王马已经醒了。他坐在床上，似乎刚醒来没多久，半身还裹在被子里，有点迷茫地用手摸了摸脸。他转头看见站在房门口的最原，短暂一秒的愣住并没有逃过侦探的眼睛。不过下一个瞬间，王马已经挂上了招牌的灿烂笑容：“唉呀，早呀，最原酱～”

“王马君，早上好。”最原将手中的早餐放在床头柜上，“昨天有好好休息吗？”

王马笑嘻嘻地答道：“当然啦，可多亏了最原酱哦！嘻嘻，可不知道要怎么感谢最原酱才好呢！不过呀，我做了一个梦哦，最原酱想知道吗？”

不等最原回答，王马便自顾自地说了下去：“我梦见最原酱被杀了哦～嘻嘻，想不到吧？而且呢——”他顿了顿，脸上挂着兴高采烈的坏笑，“而且可爱的小最原还被分——尸了哦！从这边被切断啦～眼睛也被戳坏啦～那个凄惨的死相，和最原酱好配哦——”

他放下在最原身上胡乱比划的手，转头端起床头柜上最原拿来的牛奶：“——骗你的啦，嘻嘻。”


End file.
